


【優等生】番外 成人禮 「澈賢」

by laviakyou



Series: 優等生系列 [5]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laviakyou/pseuds/laviakyou
Summary: 金希澈的十八歲生日禮物是他未成年的戀人的第一次。
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Heechul
Series: 優等生系列 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1446238
Kudos: 11





	【優等生】番外 成人禮 「澈賢」

**Author's Note:**

> 很會調教小菇的壽星小澈x明明是第一次已經很色的小圭(x 
> 
> 老警告, 三觀崩壞人物ooc, 很黃很變態, 深喉play(應該算是)有, 請自行避雷

酒, 麻痺了神經。

桌上還有半件吃剩了的奶油蛋糕, 但它終竟甜不過床上那份禮物。

成年未滿的身軀儘管透著稚氣, 但仍有超過同齡人的成熟度。雪白均稱的身子猶如嬌嫩的白玉, 挺拔的胸膛因急促起來的呼吸輕輕起伏著, 連著凹陷的腰肢是渾圓的翹臀, 組成曼妙的曲線。雖說少年看似瘦削, 但是摸上去無一是綿膩的凝脂, 特別是胸脯, 腰間, 大腿, 屁股這些容易藏著軟肉的曖昧地方。在不斷的揉捏,啃咬和舔舐下, 跨下的男性象徵已經蠕動著抬起了頭, 充血後的莖身豔麗的紅嫩, 顫巍巍的在張開的大腿間吞吐著透明的液體, 性器的通紅與大腿的奶白形成媚惑的對比。

這份曹圭賢送給金希澈的十八歲生日禮物, 無疑是危險的潘朵拉盒子。可是誰都不能敵過酒精與情欲的雙重攻勢,曹圭賢尚欠經驗的大膽引誘還帶著青澀, 卻已足夠讓金希澈收斂不住對年下情人的各種淫穢的念頭。

"希澈哥, 我想你教我....." 曹圭賢抱住金希澈的脖子, 舔了舔乾燥嘴唇, 看向金希澈的眼神裏盡是對情欲的渴求和貪婪。

他是希望向暗而生的花, 它說, 朝氣的晨光與清澈純淨的露水不是它想要的東西, 它渴望黏糊濡濕的濁液灌溉它的根部, 它渴望潮濕陰暗的環境催熟它的花苞, 讓他綻放脆弱而又瑰麗的顏色。

夜色低沉而醉人, 是讓這朵花兒妖豔盛開的好時機。

扒開曹圭賢兩塊飽滿的臀瓣, 一直隱藏在窄縫中的洞口如今終於暴露於別人眼前, 想到自己即將要親手開發這具漂亮身體最荒淫之處, 金希澈不禁呼吸一緊, 身體耐不住興奮的顫動。

因為怕第一次進入曹圭賢會不適應, 金希澈沒有吝嗇潤滑液的份量, 黏滑的液體大量的流過股縫, 就著曹圭賢跪趴的姿勢連陰囊也打濕。金希澈的一手在股間來回揉搓, 用手指在小穴周圍打圈, 另一手按摩揉捏沈甸甸的囊袋。濕濡的股間被玩弄的感覺過於色情, 曹圭賢情不自禁地扭動腰身, 喉嚨間哼出甜膩的聲音。

"看來你很享受呢....."

看著曹圭賢情欲高漲的樣子, 金希澈趁機把打圈的手指輕輕刺進穴口擴張。

未經情事的穴口相當緊實, 對於異物剛開始的入侵仍然是緊繃的狀態, 但幸好潤滑做得足夠, 細嫩的內壁終於接納了第一根手指。隨後, 和著更多的潤滑液, 第二和三根手指亦順利進去。

"嗄....哥....."

被進入了三根手指曹圭賢喘著氣, 全身已經起了一層薄汗。初次被入侵的感覺對曹圭賢來說相當奇妙, 他感覺到自己的腸壁輕輕收縮著, 似是想把異物推走又似是想把它吸進去, 痛感比想像中少, 還好似有一股搔癢的感覺在甬道內發酵, 但他卻弄不清具體的位置來源。

"你太緊了......放鬆一點......."

金希澈拍拍曹圭賢的嫩臀, 開始在狹窄緊緻的甬道內摸索。曹圭賢感覺自己的體內愈來愈熾熱, 全身的感官都集中在後穴裏愈發強烈的搔癢感上, 直至體內的指頭按上了一個腺體狀的凸點上, 毫無先兆地襲來的快感讓曹圭賢尖叫一聲。

"找到敏感點了....位置比我想像中靠出呢。"金希澈得意的一笑, 又重重地揉在那一點。

"啊!!!" 酥麻的快感自敏感點在後穴蔓延並窜上背脊, 爽得曹圭賢頭皮發麻。真正的快感來源明明只有前列線, 曹圭賢卻覺得整條幽道都被電擊了一樣, 僅僅來自一點的快感間接地使沿路的壁肉也敏感了起來, 彷彿嫩肉上都鋪滿了能夠感知到性快感的神經線一樣。被刺激的後庭像有意識一般閉張著, 金希澈順勢撐開指縫擴張, 又放進了一根手指。四根指頭在被緊熱腸道的包裹中緩緩地攪動起來, 修葺整齊的指甲數次划過敏感點, 這快感飆升的強度對於第一次被插入的小孩而言來得太兇猛, 挺立的柱身前端一下子射濕了身下的床單。曹圭賢雙腿一抖, 整個身子直接塌在淌著精液的位置上。

曹圭賢喘著粗氣, 快感的餘韻仍然肆意舔食著敏感的內壁, 這點殘餘的感覺使後穴更搔癢了, 體內邪火反而燒得更旺盛, 身下的豔紅的性器沒有要休息的意思, 反而又硬漲了幾分。

"呵......看來是個特別敏感的孩子呢......."金希澈滿意的笑了起來, 把指頭抽了出來。

曹圭賢聽到金希澈褪下褲子的聲音, 然後突然身子被翻了過去, 在金希澈身下展開雙腿。愛人豎立著的通紅柱根輕輕滑過臀縫抵上了自己濕軟的穴口, 灼人的高溫令人不禁發顫。怒漲的龜頭慢慢推入穴內, 蜜穴才剛剛學會吞吐異物, 卻已經迫不及待地以媚肉纏繞著陽具, 緊緻而有彈性的窄道差點夾射金希澈。

"吸得這麼緊, 你這麼想被操弄嗎?"

金希澈直白露骨的戲謔讓曹圭賢有點羞耻, 但更多的卻是令人面紅心跳的興奮。身下最敏感的小穴似乎比主人更曉得怎麼令人發狂, 竟然像回應金希澈一樣吸吮了一下巨物。

金希澈痛並快樂著地"嘶"了一聲, 一個巴掌揮落在臀瓣上, 酥軟的低吟從曹圭賢微張的嫩紅唇瓣溢出。金希澈本想再調侃一下他, 然而小孩整個濕熱軟膩得不像話, 潮紅的臉頰透著情欲的色澤, 流著汗水的頸間散發著若有若無的芳馥, 含苞彷放的胸尖嬌嫩地翹起, 下腹沾著剛才的白濁, 下體還貪戀地含著自己的硬物的撩人模樣使人只能遵從本能, 把他壓在身下酣暢淋漓地翻雲覆雨一番。

金希澈性感的嘴唇覆蓋曹圭賢的唇瓣, 濕熱的舌頭探進口腔奪去他的呼吸, 陰莖同時開始在小穴抽插起來。他時而打圈攪弄, 時而淺插深抽, 有時故意避開腺體磨擦內壁讓曹圭賢難耐地扭腰抬股, 又在他不為意時狠狠地輾過這銷魂的凸起。斑駁的紅點接二連三地落在白皙的肌膚上, 前端被抓住擼動, 從頭部到根部的小球無一不受到撫慰。金希澈在曹圭賢的柱孔撥弄兩下, 終於讓他顫慄著又攀上了高潮, 灑了自己滿腹的精液。金希澈在痙攣的蜜穴裏再抽動兩下後亦射了出來, 腸道裏一下子灌滿了滾燙的精液。

曺圭賢的腰肢像失去骨頭支撐一樣歪倒在床上，白淨修長的雙腿隨意張開，打開的角度剛好讓身上人竊見流出絲絲白濁的小穴。曺圭賢眼角泛著粉紅的眼睛迷濛地看著金希澈，只見他的哥哥一邊目不轉睛地看著自己，一邊把被汗水濕透的瀏海往後一撥，露出光潔的額頭。

金希澈看著在自己身下慵懶地歪斜著的身軀在經過情事的蹂躝後開始混合了自己想像中色慾的味道，滿意地一勾嘴角。

明明白皙的臉龐上盡是陰柔的豔麗，金希澈眉眼間卻總是散發出令人無所適從的氣焰，彷彿遊戲人間的獵手，胸有成竹地一步一步引誘獵物跌進自己的圈套裏。這種如狐狸般無法預測的野性使曺圭賢腦子有點發暈，欲望又再次在剛剛才滿足過的身體內蠢蠢欲動了。

最急切的情欲已經在第一回得到舒緩, 金希澈終於有足夠的心神調戲撩撥經驗尚淺卻比誰都秀色可餐的小孩。

金希澈再度靠近曺圭賢，熾熱的鼻息噴灑在他的臉孔上。他叼住那微張的嘴唇，含在嘴裏又色情地玩了起來。在曺圭賢沈醉於這個吻的時候，金希澈的手指神不知鬼不覺間游上了連接大腿根與胯部的那一塊皮膚，又惹得曺圭賢激動的一抖。

不知道是身體對觸碰有太敏銳還是金希澈的手指帶著魔力，哪怕是輕輕一個撫都能有電流窜過他的皮膚，讓他興奮起來。他甚至覺得金希澈只需要手指和舌頭，就能夠一次又一次地將他拋至頂點。

“圭的身體真的很色情...摸哪兒都能有反應...“

金希澈含糊地說著，磁性聲線下的調侃話語讓曺圭賢更有感覺了，軟下去的男莖又再次抬起頭來。

兩人黏膩的身軀四肢又開始盤繞纏綿起來, 金希澈身下半硬的性器滑進了曹圭賢的臀縫間親暱地磨蹭著, 擦得被操弄開了的濕軟小口興奮地反覆開合。

"哥.....進來........."

"別急, 禮物要慢慢的享用......"

金希澈說罷從曹圭賢黏滑的腹部沾了滿手指濁液, 然後把它們探進了曹圭賢的口裏道: "嘗嘗你的味道。"

曹圭賢順從地張嘴含住金希澈白皙修長的手指, 靈巧的舌尖纏住指頭又伸進了指縫來回舔食精液, 吸吮間發出滋滋的水聲。此時性器又滑入了開合著的後庭, 在腸壁的擠壓下快速漲成蜜穴最喜歡的大小。龜頭抵著內壁輕輕磨擦, 而金希澈的手指亦反客為主, 開始跟著性器在小穴裏磨蹭的節奏, 模仿性交的動作翻攪抽插他的口腔, 把玩那根濕熱的嫩舌。曹圭賢嗚咽著承受上下的抽動, 唾液因為嘴巴不能閉上流出, 在嘴角至下巴滑下透明的水跡, 又是一道淫靡的美景。

性器小幅度的動作猶如小火慢炖, 這對於剛被滅頂快感撐開了胃口的小穴而言當然無法饜足, 曹圭賢的盆骨難耐地打圈律動著, 希望讓敏感點得到哪怕是一下的磨擦。

"哥.....快一點......" 被折騰的人兒含糊地哀求著。

但金希澈不僅沒有如曹圭賢所願加快速度, 更突然停下了所有動作, 把手指和性器都抽了出來。曹圭賢嘴邊掛著淌至下巴的精瑩銀絲, 糊了入口一圈白濁的後穴在沒有堵塞物的情況下又流出了精液, 小孩就這麼一塌糊塗地被吊在欲火中燒的狀態中。

金希澈愉悅地看著自己的傑作, 不過他還不滿足。

曹圭賢的下唇被拇指摩挲著, 金希澈靠近他的耳邊, 低聲道: " 想幫我含嗎?"

欲求不滿的曹圭賢看著金希澈胯部高聳著的莖柱和浸得濕亮的前端, 忽覺喉嚨異常乾渴。

金希澈像是讀懂了他的想法一樣, 手指摸著後庭入口縮緊著的肌肉, 繼續沈聲誘哄道, " 表現好的話, 我再給你這裏獎勵喔。"

曹圭賢像被下蠱一般點了點頭, 他轉過身, 趴在背靠床頭而坐的金希澈跟前, 手握著眼前腫脹跳動著的莖物, 先是試探一般伸出猩紅的舌尖輕輕一舔, 然後張開雙唇覆上前端, 慢慢吞下頭部。

潮濕的口腔如同煉爐一樣, 甚至比想像中還要火熱誘人, 讓金希澈從嘴邊漏出讚賞的低嘆。高溫的柔軟觸感包裹著性器前端, 驀然的一下吮吸冷不防地擠壓敏感的龜頭, 金希澈不禁倒抽一口涼氣, 仰首露出優美的頸項, 發出滿足的低吟。

金希澈的反應鼓動了曹圭賢, 掌握把玩住情人欲望所帶來的心理快感竟是如此的令人興奮, 讓他體內流動的血液都沸騰起來。他努力搜索埋藏在腦海中零碎的口愛片段, 有模有樣地把看過的花樣都複製一遍。他不斷前後擺動頭部用雙唇摩擦和吸吮性器, 賣力的嘬吸令臉頰凹陷又鼓起, 濕漉的水聲一直作響。軟舌亦靈巧地繞來游去, 從馬眼到冠狀溝至柱身上的青筋也不放過。金希澈抓狂的收緊了伸進曹圭賢髮絲裏的手指, 竭力平息亂掉的呼吸。

雖然新手的技法還略帶生疏, 但是光是看著曹圭賢趴在自己面前舔吸著自己性器的模樣已經刺激得金希澈眼睛發紅。

只是貪心如他還覺得不夠。他還要去得更盡一點。

金希澈用數秒定住心神, 然後開始輕輕擺動胯部, 盡量用溫柔的力度嘗試把性器再往裏推。

"你做得很棒........來, 試著再含深一點......."

"嗯嗚......."

曹圭賢的雙唇被莖身撐得更開, 口裏被填得滿滿的, 舌頭被限制貼在巨物根部, 嘴角因此又再積累起無法吞下的津液, 泛起了水光。

整個柱身橫蠻地緊貼著上顎深處頂弄, 曹圭賢原以為會很難受, 然而一股奇妙的感受竟從被填塞的不適感中騰升, 轉化成一股電流湧向下身。莖身窜動叫囂著欲望, 後穴更敏銳地感受剛才射在裏面的精液仍在源源不絕地流出來。精液流過內壁時的刺撓感加上彷似失禁的羞恥感更是加強了那種欲求, 小穴收縮著似是渴求異物把失控流出的液體給堵回去, 但此刻曹圭賢只能以嘴巴代替後穴獲取快感, 他唯有艱難地配合金希澈操弄的節奏把性器含得更深, 身體卻已經忍不住在床上擺動磨蹭, 讓男根磨擦床單, 高翹的豐臀擺扭著, 印著紫紅吻痕的柔軟身段扭動得似一條正在承歡的滑溜花蛇。

物理與視覺的雙重刺激為金希澈帶來過於汹涌的激流, 金希澈控制不住自己, 動作粗野了起來。他啞著嗓子命令曹圭賢繼續放鬆喉嚨, 性器像是要堵住他的呼吸一般往深處拓展, 搗在咽喉上。曹圭賢被撞得眼泛淚光, 漂亮的圓眼無辜地看著金希澈, 咽喉深處的舌根卻使勁地擠壓龜頭, 給出了最致命的一擊。金希澈心想大事不妙, 他急忙拔出莖身, 但是仍追不上性器精關大開的速度, 大股大股濃稠的熱液注入在曹圭賢的口中。

所幸柱身已經抽出了一大截, 精液沒有因為對準喉嚨噴射嗆著他。

嘴巴裏充斥著濃郁的腥咸味兒, 口腔一時裝不住氾濫的精液, 白濁滴滴答答地流下下巴。男根仍然斷斷續續地噴灑出濃液, 曹圭賢無暇顧及來不及吞下的精液, 他握著柱身繼續嘬飲黏稠的液體, 直至最後一滴精華都被吸乾後嘴巴才戀戀不捨地離開, "啵"的一聲拉出一條粗壯的閃亮銀絲。津液與精液在曹圭賢線條優美的下巴肆意橫流, 淫蘼的模樣輕易點燃金希澈的氣血方剛的欲望。

"真棒......你做的太棒了。"

"哥哥現在就給你獎勵。"

金希澈示意曹圭賢跨坐在他的身上, 陰莖再度插入濕熱的小穴, 坐著的位置讓它一下子擦過敏感點, 飛快地滑進最深處。

"嗯啊.......!!!!!!!" 體位加深了, 曹圭賢的喊聲也更甜膩了。

過久的忍耐所導致的結果是嫩穴敏感度的急速飆升,  
性器在高溫擠擁的通道中大開大合的頂撞, 劈啪的小火花從凸點往腸壁四周游走, 一直擴散至花徑的最深處, 整條窄道酥麻得磨人。曹圭賢在顛簸中被抖出一聲比一聲高昂的喊聲, 本來可以發出蜜甜聲音的嗓子在被性器磨擦過後火辣辣的不好受, 然而灼燒下沙啞的淫媚倒是另一種的悅耳, 和抽插的水聲與陰囊拍打圓臀的聲音甚為匹配。

金希澈再次玩心大起, 他一邊頂撞小穴一邊快速地擼動曹圭賢的玉莖, 逼使他再度高潮。新鮮的精液被當成乳液一般搽在曹圭賢的胸口, 然後手指開始揉捏他綿軟的胸脯, 按壓他硬翹的乳頭。

承受兩人魚水之歡的床鋪一片凌亂不堪, 腥白黏滑的淫液形成大片的深色水跡, 但更凌亂的是今夜最初經歷性事的小孩。嘴唇與乳尖被玩得豔紅, 白濁從內至外塗抹填滿了初熟的身體, 一切都比預想中來得更淫靡香豔。金希澈還要讓曹圭賢記住更多他給予的極樂與巔峰, 讓他為自己綻放更放浪的豔態, 他把人兒翻了個身, 抬起他的大腿用側面的角度插入。性器從大幅度的進出變成不斷重重地輾壓研磨那一點, 對重點的刺激令曹圭賢覺得自己又要射了, 正欲把手探向前端, 卻被金希澈一手箝制住。嘴巴取代手指繼續蹂躝紅腫的乳尖, 曹圭賢快活得一陣頭暈目眩, 後穴爽快得像吸盤一樣吸吮著男根。

金希澈此時加快了節奏, 他把莖柱捅得更深, 性器與花蕊更痴纏的親吻是要教曉承歡的人兒用後面這個最脆弱,也最淫蕩的地方去取代男莖獲取最後的歡愉。終於, 又一道精液澆灌嫩壁, 曹圭賢只用胸尖和蜜穴便抽搐著達到噬骨的頂峰。

曹圭賢被鋪天蓋地而來的高潮抽光所有力氣, 他像被剪斷提線的玩偶一樣, 顫巍掉落在床上。筋疲力盡的金希澈也倒在曹圭賢身上, 兩人胸口緊貼著喘息。

"哥哥......喜歡這份禮物嗎......." 曹圭賢沙啞地問道。

金希澈撫摸著他白皙肌膚上的吻痕, 愉悅地笑了。

"嗯, 是我收過最棒的禮物。" 

纏繞在鼻翼間的糜爛氣味, 那是今夜裏花朵初開的淫豔香氣。

**Author's Note:**

> 我的天我好像寫得愈來愈變態了......  
> 如無意外這個系列應該會往更變態的方向走......(捂面跑走  
> 因為一次搞一篇很黃的很傷元氣 大概又要等好久才再更了(躺


End file.
